


Sweet Is Pleasure After Pain

by Mara



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: After Li Zhide is delivered to the police, Tang Yi waits for Meng Shaofei to return.
Relationships: Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 336





	Sweet Is Pleasure After Pain

**Author's Note:**

> The end of the episode after the guys are attacked is muddled and it’s difficult to get a proper timeline. I’ve decided that there’s at least one night between when Tang Yi sends Hong Ye away and when we see Meng Shaofei in the police station with Zhao Zi.

Tang Yi spent an hour at the desk in his bedroom pretending he was getting work done before he gave up and got himself a large glass of whiskey, parting the curtains to watch for approaching cars.

He was not going to be able to settle until Meng Shaofei was safely under the protection of his home. Although it had been one of his underlings who—

He took a large sip of whiskey.

The whiskey was mostly gone by the time the car he was waiting for finally parked. Tang Yi sat back down at his desk, reluctant to be seen at the window.

Meng Shaofei came straight up the stairs, pausing outside the bedroom door briefly before he came in. Shutting the door behind him, he stepped halfway across the room before slowing to look at Tang Yi. 

“Um, hi.” Meng Shaofei gave an awkward little wave and Tang Yi was irritated at how adorable it was.

He was _angry_ at Meng Shaofei. He was furious! He was…not fooling himself. The whiskey glass made a loud thunk as he left it on the desk and strode to meet his idiot in the middle of the room. 

Meng Shaofei opened his mouth, but before he could speak again, Tang Yi had grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Meng Shaofei was surprised, clearly, but he rallied and within moments was sliding Tang Yi’s bathrobe off his shoulders.

Pushing backward, Tang Yi guided Meng Shaofei toward the bed, almost throwing him down. Meng Shaofei grinned up at him, much less shy than the last time Tang Yi had done that.

Tang Yi was over Meng Shaofei in an instant, devouring him. Reassuring himself that the other man was unharmed. His hands went under Meng Shaofei’s shirt and his lips traveled onto Meng Shaofei’s neck.

“Whoa,” Meng Shaofei said with a gasp. “Can we—”

“No.” Tang Yi bit sharply on the shoulder in front of him. 

“Tang Yi!”

“No talking.”

“Just…” Meng Shaofei pushed hard and managed to get a few inches. Enough to earnestly ask, “What do you need?”

“I _need_ ,” Tang Yi said, rolling his hips against Meng Shaofei and murmuring into his ear, “for you to get naked and in the shower and clean yourself _very_ thoroughly. Because I _need_ to be inside you.”

As expected, Meng Shaofei’s face went bright red but Tang Yi rolled off him and watched with amusement as the other man nearly tripped over himself getting naked and heading to the bathroom.

In the doorway, Meng Shaofei half-turned and looked at Tang Yi. “Aren’t you joining me?” he asked.

Tang Yi couldn’t help but chuckle. Somehow the man never failed to be surprising.

* * *

Round 1 was in the shower when Tang Yi got impatient and sucked Meng Shaofei off and then Meng Shaofei returned the favor. Round 2 was slow as Tang Yi learned every centimeter of Meng Shaofei’s body. 

Being inside Meng Shaofei soothed the nervous tension he’d been fighting all day. Tang Yi stroked Meng Shaofei’s hip as he slowly thrust in, watching Meng Shaofei squirm and pant and make small noises that just made Tang Yi harder.

Meng Shaofei was _his_. His to hold and protect and feed and fuck. How _dare_ that man—

“Ah!” Meng Shaofei arched his back and grabbed for Tang Yi’s hands. 

“Good?” Tang Yi said, focusing on him.

“Yeah. ‘s good.”

Tang Yi settled into the serious business of making it even better.

* * *

“Tang Yi?”

“Mmm?” Eyes closed, Tang Yi luxuriated in the feeling of holding Meng Shaofei in his arms and not needing to do anything else. 

“About Li Zhide…”

Teeth almost grinding, Tang Yi fought to stay still. “I let you take him away. Do you need to rub it in?”

“No! That’s not…” Meng Shaofei rolled over, running a hand over Tang Yi’s cheek. “I need to ask you something.” Tang Yi sighed but didn’t speak, which was apparently enough permission. “You said that he’d drugged you. He said that he…took what was his.”

Tang Yi focused on his breathing. “He drugged my bottled water,” he said eventually.

“Was he—”

“Do you really need to interrogate me in bed?” Tang Yi pushed Meng Shaofei off him and sat up. “That’s a little underhanded.”

“No!” Meng Shaofei waved his hands and sat up in the bed next to him. “I’m not asking as a police officer. If you want to go in and report what happened, that’s up to you. I’m asking as your…as your lover.” He swallowed after saying it but met Tang Yi’s eyes calmly.

Tang Yi found himself shaken. Unexpectedly shaken and uncertain. How the hell did this idiot constantly confound him like this? Blushing virgin one moment and calmly staking a claim the next.

“Please?” Meng Shaofei leaned forward, taking his hands and holding them gently between his own. 

“What do you want to know?” Every word came out clipped, but his voice didn’t shake because he was a man, damn it.

“Was he trying to kidnap you?”

For a moment, that hideous image stuck in Tang Yi’s brain. If Li Zhide had been smarter and less impatient…

“Tang Yi?” Meng Shaofei tugged gently on Tang Yi’s hands.

“He touched me.”

Meng Shaofei didn’t react, other than squeezing his hands gently.

“He groped me and kissed me. That’s it.” Tang Yi glared. “Why are you worrying about this? He tried to have you _killed_!”

Meng Shaofei sighed. “Did you or did you not just spend over an hour checking to make sure I didn’t have a single nick or cut from the two men who attacked me?” 

Tang Yi glared harder.

“Am I not entitled to be just as worried about you?”

“That’s…” He couldn’t say it was different. “I’m fine,” he said after a moment. “By the time Jack arrived, I had recovered from the drug enough to…uh…”

“Punch him a few times to get him to stop?” Meng Shaofei smiled slightly as he said it. “I didn’t object to _that_ part.”

Tang Yi looked down at their linked hands, running his thumb back and forth over Meng Shaofei’s fingers. He was fine. What happened to him was _nothing_. He licked his lips, which were dry. “I’m glad Tang Guodong never sanctioned rape as a punishment,” he said finally.

“Yeah.”

“He would have killed Li Zhide, though.” Tang Yi needed Meng Shaofei to understand. “He’d have done it without a second thought.”

“I know. But you’re not him.” Leaning forward, Meng Shaofei kissed him gently.

Tang Yi went back to looking at their hands. Meng Shaofei was right. “He didn’t want me to be him. He said…” Startled, he looked up at Meng Shaofei. “Damn it, the old man even predicted you. Fuck.”

Meng Shaofei started to laugh, which meant that Tang Yi had to kiss him again to shut him up and they ended up lying back down so they could kiss more.

\--end—


End file.
